


【空军组】洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Dunkirk (2017), FarrierCollins, 空军组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	【空军组】洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

那是一片很大的森林，森林里住着不少动物。

 

冬天的时候下了几场雪，厚厚的雪花铺在地面上，盖住了枯枝残叶。太阳出来了，阳光把树木拉成了长长的黑色的影子，铺在平整的雪地上，就像一把把锋利的剑。

 

雪化的时候，气温格外冷，森林里静悄悄的，大部分动物都进入了冬眠，偶尔有松鼠出来寻找被大雪掩埋的松子。

 

远的地方，有个小小的人影在逐渐靠近，小人一步步走着，似乎走了很久，身后的雪地上踩下一串长长的脚印。

 

小人停在了一个树屋前，他搓了搓冰凉的手，犹豫了一下，然后鼓起勇气，敲响了树屋的木门。

 

咚咚咚

 

咚咚咚

 

小人用力敲着，过了好一会，木门才终于打开。伴随着吱嘎的开门声，树上的雪噗噗窣窣落了下来。那扇门里面露出一个黑乎乎的脑袋，松鼠看见，吓得赶忙丢下松子，躲回了窝。

 

"谁打扰我休息？"熊先生气呼呼地问，他被从冬眠中吵醒，带着一股子凶狠的起床气。

 

"下午好，熊先生。"小人说，"我叫柯林斯，我可以到您的屋子里取暖吗？"

 

熊先生瞪着他，没有回答。

 

柯林斯缩缩脖子，后退两步，半个脑袋埋在围巾里，围巾灰扑扑的，破烂得不成样子，就像是从垃圾箱里捡来的。柯林斯小声请求他:"外面太冷了，熊先生，我是一个洋娃娃，被遗弃，没有人类收留我，我在雪地里会被冻坏的，洋娃娃被冻坏了是不会恢复的，我会损坏，然后死掉。"柯林斯说着，样子格外可怜。

 

不得不说，熊先生有点心软了。

 

"对面森林的狼也在追捕我，熊先生，我只能到您这里来。请您帮帮我吧。"柯林斯继续请求道。

 

对面森林里的狼，法瑞熊是知道的，狼是嗜血的动物，经常到这片森林里来骚扰小动物，法瑞熊和他照过面，险些起过冲突。

 

法瑞熊估量了一下目前的状况，他承认柯林斯说的是有道理的，下过雪，狼会出来寻找食物，法瑞熊看着眼前的柯林斯，小小的那么一个洋娃娃，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，他想人类也许是按照王子的模样把柯林斯制造出来的，法瑞熊打开门，“进来吧。”他说。

 

法瑞熊的木屋的确要比外面暖和得多，但柯林斯还是感到寒冷，“我可以生火吗？”他问。

 

“火会把屋子烧掉的。”法瑞熊说。

 

“可是我很冷。”柯林斯说着，把手放在法瑞熊的爪垫上，他的手真的很凉。

 

法瑞熊抱来木柴，堆在中央，点起了火。“你要喝水吗？”他问。

 

“有红茶就更好了。”柯林斯说。

 

法瑞熊去烧水。

 

法瑞熊没有红茶，只有晒干的水果和储存的食物，他找来放到柯林斯面前。

 

“你好好休息，暖和了就可以离开这里。”法瑞熊指了指门，然后说，“我要继续冬眠。”

 

柯林斯答应了。法瑞熊回到墙角，蜷成一个团团，他左动动，右滚滚，折腾了半天，终于坐起来说：“奇怪，我睡不着。”

 

“为什么？”柯林斯问。

 

“不知道，”法瑞熊想了想，找出症结所在，“可能是因为你，从来没有人进到过我的木屋里。”

 

“对不起。”柯林斯道歉。

 

“不是你的错，”法瑞熊说，“既然你来了，我应该把你安全送走再冬眠。”

 

于是他们坐下喝水聊天。

 

法瑞熊问：“狼为什么要追捕你呢？你看起来很不好吃。”

 

柯林斯犹豫了一下，然后说：“我也不明白，我只是走在森林里，然后走着走着，就看到狼远远跟在我后面，我吓坏了，我赶忙跑，就到了你这里。”

 

“你能跑得过狼吗？”法瑞熊咬了一口肉干，含糊不清地问。

 

“我困了，这里有我休息的地方吗？”柯林斯岔开话题。

 

法瑞熊为他翻出最好的稻草，铺在地上，“你可以睡在这里。”

 

“谢谢，你真是一只好熊。”柯林斯说，他躺下，很快睡着了。

 

第二天法瑞熊醒来的时候，看到稻草上面空空的，他想柯林斯已经离开了，于是收起了稻草，决定吃点食物，继续冬眠，就在这时候，咚咚咚，门响了。

 

又是谁？

 

法瑞熊打开门，看到一团金色的头发，是柯林斯。

 

“我去找食物了。”柯林斯抱着一些植物的种子，说，“我总不能白吃你的东西。”

 

“可是……”法瑞熊刚要问你不是离开了吗，话还没说出口，他就听见柯林斯在屋子里问，“我有点冷，可以烧火吗？”

 

“不要烧掉我的木屋。”法瑞熊说。

 

柯林斯就这样住了下来，没过几天，狼真的到了森林里。

 

狼趁着夜色捕杀了森林里的几只兔子，搞得森林里动物们惶惶不安，它们纷纷来找法瑞熊，请求他，你是森林里最雄壮最有力气的动物，你一定要救救我们！

 

法瑞熊觉得自己应该帮这个忙。

 

于是在一天晚上，他堵截到了捕猎路上的狼，和他一言不合打了起来。

 

小动物们躲在周围，瑟瑟发抖，森林里最凶狠的熊和最可怕的狼在打架，它们可从来没有见过这样的阵仗。

 

法瑞熊不是一个在冬天活动的动物，在激烈的打斗中，他渐渐感到体力不支，而狼的身后，还有其他帮手在虎视眈眈，跃跃欲试，法瑞熊知道自己不能输。

 

就在这时候，柯林斯冲了过来，他手里拿着一根木棒，木棒一头用绳子系着打磨尖锐的石头，他跑了过来，一个翻身，石头狠狠刺到了狼的身上。

 

狼哀嚎着跑掉了。小动物们很开心，它们在森林的空地上燃起了篝火，围着篝火手拉手跳起了欢快的舞蹈。

 

“我们也要跳舞吗？”柯林斯问。

 

法瑞熊则说：“刚刚的你好凶啊……”他说，“感觉就像另外一个人。”

 

柯林斯突然皱起眉头，一脸痛苦：“我胸口好疼啊……法瑞熊你帮我看一下是不是哪里坏掉了……”

 

法瑞熊赶忙为他查看伤势。

 

柯林斯看着法瑞熊着急的样子，嘿嘿笑了起来，“一点也不疼，我骗你的……”

 

法瑞熊有点不开心了，“你被狼追杀也是在骗我，对不对？狼说他根本不认识你。”

 

柯林斯收起了笑容。

 

法瑞熊又问：“你被人类抛弃也是在骗我吗？你装作可怜的样子，只是为了住进我这里？”

 

柯林斯说不是，柯林斯说，他是在被从工厂运出来的时候，运输箱没有关紧，他掉到了街边。“我还没来得及搞明白发生了什么，”柯林斯说着，揉了揉胳膊，他被狼甩了一个尾巴，其实还是有些疼的，“然后清洁工就来了，他又把我扫到了垃圾箱里。其实从头到尾都没有人类愿意收留我……”

 

法瑞熊说：“现在我都有些不敢相信你了，柯林斯，我都不知道你说的哪句是真的，哪句是假的。”

 

冬天很快过去了，柯林斯决定离开，他和法瑞熊道别，他说：“我要离开了，春天很温暖，我不会被冻坏，我要去城市里走一走，也许还会有小孩子喜欢我的。”

 

“会有的，”法瑞熊说，“没有人不会喜欢你。”

 

柯林斯背上背包，沿着道路向森林外面走去。

 

走到半路，他听到背后有声音，柯林斯转过身，看见法瑞熊跟了上来。

 

“发生了什么？”柯林斯问。

 

法瑞熊问：“下个冬天，你还会住进我的木屋吗？”

 

“你希望我住进去吗？”柯林斯问。

 

法瑞熊说：“我感觉你已经住进我的心里了。”

 

END


End file.
